Fairy's Shelter (Continued)
by RageShield
Summary: One day, the ancestor of a certain girl had wrote down and passed on wishes that told them that one day, they will have to open up the Eclipse Gate using the Twelve Zodiac Keys, but as one of the descendants are doing this, she runs out of magic and couldn't finish opening up the gate.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Hey Everyone! This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy and thanks for letting me adopt this story DeltaWing13! **

**July 7, X777**

**? POV **

As a Celestial Mage stands in front of a large circular doorway covered in runes, reading her ancestor's wishes.

'My future descendants, I have something to request of you. Although, I can't go into detail, out of fear that this may fall into the wrong hands, this is necessary. One day, the magic in the air will become dense, though it will be gradual. Once this happens, unlock the Eclipse Gate using the Twelve Zodiac Keys. They will know what to do."

Slowly, the young woman took out the twelve keys from her pocket, clinking softly as she did so. 'I hope this works, so my daughter doesn't have to do this...' With that in mind, she summoned the twelve zodiac spirits she had become friends with over the years. "Eclipse Gate, open!"

She grits her teeth as she felt her magic reserves depleting rapidly. Then five orbs appeared in the Eclipse Gate, one black, one white, one light grey, one silver, and one red. One by one, they all shot out of the gate, straight into the sky, went their separate ways, and disappeared. But before the final orb could come out, her magic was depleted completely and it disappeared as the gate closed, red light disappearing with it.

She fell over afterwards, and one of the spirits, Aquarius rushed to her side. "Layla! Layla?! What's wrong?" The now named Layla couldn't stay conscious and her vision faded not long after.

**July 7, X678**

**Mavis POV**

The young girl couldn't believe what she was seeing as she looked around. The members of the Red Lizard guild were being wiped out around her by the Blue Skull, another wizard guild. The Red Lizard and Blue Skull have been rival guilds for a while.

The Blue Skull wizards were wearing a dark blue cloak we're being led by a man named Geoffrey. Bright lights and explosions were quickly exchanged between the two guilds, as the attackers were coming out on top.

At the moment, Mavis was hiding in an abandoned building with the person who closest to her at the time, Zera. Zera was coughing weakly, but since Mavis had no education whatsoever, she didn't know what was wrong with the brunette. The guild master of the Red Lizard's never let her learn anything, which was ironic since it may be the reason his daughter could be dying right now.

She tried to pump the brunette's chest, which helped Zera slightly, and checked her pulse. 'I hope I'm doing this right.' She thought to herself as she felt her heart beating faintly. Looking through a crack to see if anyone could help her with Zera, but only finding that everyone was either killed or had surrendered already.

Suddenly, a bright red sphere appeared in the sky, and was shooting down to the ground. As she saw it, she wondered what it was. As the comet got closer, she could see a pink haired boy with a scarf around his neck, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Igneel dropped me again! This better be a joke!" The would-be comet yelled as he hurtled down to the ground "Well... I'll most likely survive this."

Geoffrey glances up after seeing a bright red light in the corner of his eye, and saw the pinked haired boy cursing his luck, his eyes widening as he got closer to the ground.

"What is that? Some sort of trump card from the Red Lizards?" he muttered, then turned to his troops. "Retreat! There's something coming our way!"

The troops nodded, they quickly slit the throats of the captives and retreated to their ships, setting sail just as the "trump card" crashed into the ground, kicking up a bunch of dirt, making a dust cloud around it.

"Well that hurt... I wake up and find myself miles up in the sky, what happened? Where's Igneel, anyways?" complained the pink haired boy, rubbing his now very sore head. He sniffed the hair and caught the scent of two people who were still alive along with the scent of the dead mages of the Red Lizard guild.

Anyways, one of the scents of the living people, one of them was nearly dead. He followed the scent to its source and, after prying open Mavis's hiding spot and nearly getting hit with a broom she grabbed, he told her his name.

"Hey I'm Natsu, who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2 Medicine

**Hey Everyone, I've finally got time to create the second chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Also please review it, I would like to hear your opinions.**

**July 7, X679**

**Mavis POV**

Mavis gazed up at the pink haired boy who she just tried to hit with a broom not too long ago as he introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Natsu, who are you?"

After seeing that he wasn't an enemy, the tears of grief she had been withholding a while the attack on the guild, now combined with tears of relief as she realized she wasn't no longer in danger.

Natsu started to panic as she started to cry all of a sudden, wringing his hands out for a bit before he kneeled down beside her and put his hand on her back to try and comfort her.

"Hey, uhm, are you alright? Uh, what should I call you?" Natsu asked soothingly, sniffing the air a bit.

Wiping away her tears, Mavis looked at Natsu, who stopped sniffing spontaneously. "Y-yes I'm alright... My name is Mavis...Were you the one to drive off the attacking wizards?"

"I guess so... I mean they just ran once they saw me." Natsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly, as he smiled.

"Thanks for saving us... we would have been in big trouble if you didn't show up..." Mavis said as she smiled a bit.

Natsu sniffed the air once more, as his brows furrowed. "So, there were two people here... where is the other one? Whoever it is, is almost dead..."

Mavis gasped before scrambling over to Zera, and checked her pulse, which was drastically lower than before. "What's wrong with her?!"

Natsu sniffed the hair, not caring to hide it, he frowned. "There's blood. Dunno where it's coming from though"

Mavis's mind raced, going through her memory of all the books she read in secret, after she was alone in the night. 'There are no visible wounds... blood... could it be?' Practically shouting, she told Natsu as quickly as she could. "There's a spell named Bleeding Drain that causes loss of blood without having to injure the target! The antidote is in one of the books in the library!"

Together with her new... friend, ally?, she carefully moved Zara to an old building not too far in the forest with the help of Natsu. Coughing at the dust sent into the air when they opened the door, Natsu rushed in and started sniffing the books that had the scent of Mavis on them, while Mavis followed her memory of picking the book out.

"Found it!" Obviously, Mavis was the one who found the book, having went through these corridors for years. She flipped through the pages of the book until she found the one page she needed just as Natsu returned.

"Well Mavis? What's the antidote?" Sighing, Mavis looked at the pinkette sadly. "Thankfully, all of the plants needed are on this island. Unfortunately, all four of them are... hard to find, to say the least." she finished saying, depressed before she was shocked to see Natsu start to grin. "What is it? Think this is some kind of joke? Well don't!"

Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder placatingly, Natsu grinned widely. "Don't worry, Mavis! I grew up in the forest, I know a lot about the forest! Now, let me see what they are so I can find them!"

Mavis handed him the list of what she needed that she wrote down, mulling over the contemplations of his statement.

Natsu looked over the paper as his smile reached from ear to ear. Looking up to Mavis, he dropped his mature façade, and grinned childishly. "I'll go get these and be right back. Take care of her awhile I'm gone."

She smiled as she watched the boy run out the door, before going over to Zera, checking her pulse once more.

**Natsu POV**

Dashing through the woods, Natsu recited the list Mavis made in his head. 'Moondew, shiverthorn, silverdrop, and something called aspenbloom. I've never seen aspenbloom before. Igneel only mentioned it once before, though. Said it smelled sweet or something...

He laughed at the irony of something Igneel tried to teach him and thought it would be useless ended up being useful. Natsu had always pretended to ignore him, in hope of him moving on to teaching magic, but had taken in the information as soon as he found out it would be useful.

Soon enough, he found a spot where he smelled two of the ingredients he needed, shiverthorn and silverdrop, which looked exactly the same. He picked what he thought was silverdrop. 'Okay, remember Natsu, silverdrop was cold to the touch and will never burn.' He then put down the silverdrop and a shiverthorn next to the each other on the ground.

"Now, onto the fun part!" Natsu took a deep breath. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

He picked up the flower that didn't catch on fire as he smiled.

Not long after, he had gotten the moondew flower, and proceeded to follow the scent of 'something sweet'. For some reason, the scent led him back to the library. Before he could leave, Mavis spotted him.

"Oh, your back! Did you get them all?" She asked, jumping up and down with sparkles in her eyes.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly as he handed Mavis his findings. "I only found three of them. I was told aspenbloom smelled sweet, so I followed the sweetest scent... and ended up back here..."

Pondering why he ended up back here, Mavis shrugged. Then caught onto something he said. "Wait, scent? How?" She questioned, confused, before shaking her head. "Wait, no, don't answer that. I know where to get aspenbloom. I'll go get it. The instructions say to ground them into a mixture. Can you go get a wooden bowl from the guild and start?"

Natsu nodded in confirmation as he smiled. She beamed brightly at him, then sprinted off to her hidden sanctuary.

**Mavis POV**

Years ago, Mavis had built herself a small treehouse near some caves she found. She had stayed there whenever she got lonely, or wanted peace and quiet for reading. Not long after, she decided to try her hand at gardening, which was difficult for her at first. She was determined to find the rarest flower, and to do so she scoured the island and books until she had found the aspenbloom. She ended up finding it on the island, and it was a golden yellow in color, smelled wonderful, and soon enough it started to multiply into a small row next to her window.

Now, she dashed up and grabbed one of the aspenbloom, then smiled as she reminiscently thought about the hard work she put into growing these.

When she arrived at the library, she found Natsu... planting the flowers in three stone bowls, a fourth bowl empty beside him.

Confused, she asked, "Natsu, what are you doing? I asked you to grind them."

Natsu looked up from the bowl. "What do you mean? When you said to ground them, weren't you referring to planting them?"

Mavis giggled as she grabbed the plants and moved them gently to the fourth bowl. Beginning to grind them up, she thought. 'He's an interesting boy...'

**Natsu POV **

Natsu sighed as he put his hands behind his head and laid back, as a gust of wind ruffled his pink hair a bit. He left the young blond to make the potion, as there was only enough room for one person to work.

"I really hope this works...' he thought, rubbing his forehead out of worry.

As he was doing this, he didn't notice Mavis sneaking up on him. She grinned as she popped in front, surprising him as he practically jumped out of his skin.

Natsu looked up to see Mavis, and frowned for bit, then began to smile. "So, since you are happy enough to sneak up on me, does that mean it worked? She's fine?"

"Yes, it worked, but she lost too much blood to say for sure, although she will most likely pull through. At the least she'll be in a coma for a few days."

Natsu grinned widely, and got up from the ground. "That's great! I'm glad the potion worked!"

"So am I! But I want to know why you helped me?" Mavis asked.

"I helped you because I had a hunch." Natsu tapped his nose as he said this and his smile grew wider as well.

"Oh really? A hunch about what exactly?"

"I could tell that you were a good person. And now that I think about it, you also smelled sweet." He grinned as he said this.

Mavis blushed as he said this. Then shook her head. "I smell sweet?"

**Okay, finally done. This took a bit longer to do then planned. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Waking Up

**Hey Everyone, Sorry for taking so long with making the third chapter. I've been a little busy with school. So anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review it. I would like to know what you think.**

**July 7, X679**

**Mavis POV**

As Mavis was browsing through the books in the library, she piled up books that referred to time-space magic. She thought back to when Natsu told her she smelled sweet and blushed.

"No stay on the task on head, Mavis! Okay... so, there is Celestial Magic, Arc of Time, ReQuip, Teleportation Magic...that's all in the records..." Mavis muttered, as she skimmed through the books. "Ohhh, Illusion Magic! Let's see what that is exactly!' She marked the page for later and continued her search.

"Hmm...Celestial Magic...just summoning...you need specific keys for that...Arc of Time...that is a lost magic...ReQuip...getting armor and weapons. Teleportation Magic. There's nothing, nothing at all!"

Sighing, Mavis decided to go with the second-best thing; Illusion Magic! She giggled as she returned to her prior book.

As she was looking through the book, she noticed another type of magic that caught her eye; Holy Magic. Filing it away for later, her eyes brightened up when she reached the page about Illusion Magic.

'My pranks are going to be the best!'

**Natsu POV**

Natsu flipped through a book absentmindedly, not really paying attention on the pages. 'So, she's suffering from a spell that caused blood loss. Wonder if there's a spell to reverse its affects...'

Sighing, Natsu glanced at the book. "I really need Igneel to teach me how to read when I find him."

Suddenly, the brunette twitched. It was only her fingers but it was enough to catch the dragon slayer's attention.

He walked over to her and crouched down next to her. He poked her gently, thinking frantically. 'Mavis said this would take a few days, so what the heck?'

Suddenly, Zera's eyes jerked open, and took in her surroundings. Noticing the messy mop of pink hair poking her, she shouted, "Pervert!" and karate chopped the unknown boy's head.

Natsu stumbled backwards as he rubbed his head, groaning as Mavis appeared through the doorway, panting slightly.

"What's wrong Natsu? What happene-"She froze as she saw Zera sitting up."Wha- How are you up already, Zera?"

Zera tilted her head as she shrugged. "Dunno Mavis. I just felt something poking me, and I woke up and saw Pinkie here."

"Hey, your fingers were twitching, so I poked you to see if you were awake or not!" Natsu declared, as he rubbed his head.

"Wait, do you even know what happened after the attack, Zera?" Mavis asked, remorsefully.

The brunette sighed as she hung her head. "No, the first thing I remember after that," her gaze shot to Natsu out of curiosity, "was that guy poking me."

Natsu was the one who responded this time. "Your Zera, right?" She nodded in confirmation. "You were under a blood-draining spell. It should have taken you a few days to wake up, but you ended up waking up right after you took the remedy that Mavis made."

Zera's jaw dropped. "Wait, where did you even come from? You're an enemy, aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion of the pink haired boy.

"What?! I'm not an enemy! I actually gathered some of the plants that were needed to save you!' Natsu had anime tears going down his face.

Zera tilted her head in confusion. "Then where did you come from? I would surely recognize you if you were one of us. Especially with someone who dyed their hair pink."

"It's not dyed! My hair is perfectly natural!" he straightened up proudly and grinned. "And I fell from the sky! That's how I ended up here!"

Zera looked at the dragon slayer grinning proudly, eyes narrowed in suspicion, and Mavis who shrugged defeatedly.

"As strange as it may sound, its true..." Mavis sighed. "There was an crater where he crashed into the ground to. As for why he helped us, he's just to kind."

Zera shook her head in disbelief as she looked at Pinkie.

"Well? What should we do now?" Mavis asked as the pink haired boy was sniffing the hair slightly. "Now that you're awake, we can start planning."

The three of them stood there in there in deep thought as Zera realized something.

"Wait a minute, Pinkie's coming with us?!"


	4. Chapter 4 Planning

**Hey everyone, I've finally had some time to actually write or type. Not sure which one I'm doing exactly. Anyways I hope you like the chapter! Oh and if you guys would like to have a story made for any anime, movie, or anything. Send it to me and I'll make a story of it. Please review! I like hearing what you all think!**

**July 8, X679**

**Zera POV**

"Wait a minute, Pinkie's coming with us?!"

Zera's remark earned a retort from Natsu. "My hair is not pink! It's salmon!"

Mavis giggled as she found out an apparent weakness of her new friend, 'Pinkie'. "Oh, I didn't know your hair was a fish."

"Wha- My hair is not a fish!" Natsu sputtered out, completely oblivious to her giggles. "Y-You know what I mean Mavis!" he said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Zera laughs as she watches the exchange and marveled at how at ease the looked while talking to each other. "They really do get along..."

Zera smiled widely at Mavis, and whispered softly, "Well, if he's ok in your book, he's ok in my book, Mavis-chan."

"Oh really? Thanks, Zera! But why did you whisper?...Also, could I call Mavis 'Mavis-chan' as well?" Natsu popped up next to them, his eyes seemingly beaming widely.

Zera was about to question how 'Pinkie' heard her, as Mavis noticed what she was gonna do, "I'll tell you later. For now, can we _finally_ get down to business?"

As of now, the very first chronicled Fairy Tail conference was convened.

After Natsu stated his part, which was 'I'll go wherever you want, I don't have any plans anyways.' he nodded off promptly, tired of the conversation already.

Mavis turned to Zera as she giggled and prompted her with ideas. "I think we should stay here for now. We don't have any boats, anyways. Besides, I haven't finished reading through all the books in the library yet! And there are so many sweets in that one shop back in town, you know?"

Zera had a sweat drop on her face because of her companions' childish behavior. "Well, personally I would like to have revenge. But they wiped out everyone, even our strongest members. So, I would like to learn magic before we leave this place..."

"What magic would you want to learn? The library has a lot of information about various types of magic." Mavis asked, her eyes lit up like stars.

Zera touched her chin as she thought for a moment before coming upon a great idea. "How about fire magic? It seems pretty cool, and it'll be perfect for revenge upon Blue Skull, since they burned our place down."

Glancing down at the boy, who was currently snoring away and (she won't ever admit it) looked a little cute, she asked Mavis. "So, what do we do about him?"

The blondie looked at her strangely. "He's coming with us. Didn't you say he was ok in your book?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. Do we just let him sleep?"

"Oh!" Mavis exclaimed, understanding now present upon her face. She looked at the pinkie warmly, shaking her head softly. "Nah, He was running around all day, getting the ingredients for the antidote that would cure you. He must be exhausted so let's let him rest..."

As soon as she finished talking, Natsu yawned loudly and stretched. He looked at the two girls and asked bluntly. "Hello, how did the boring talk go? What did you decide?"

Zera raised an eyebrow as she turned her head to her friend. "Tired, huh? 'He must be exhausted', you said. Yes, he certainly seems tired, huh?"

Mavis flushed lightly at this, and protested. "Well, he really did run all over the island, I know that for a fact. Add that to him falling from the sky, he should be really tired!"

Zera turned to Natsu, (or how she will be calling him for now on) Pinkie. "Did you really do all that? If so- hold up, YOU FELL FROM THE SKY?! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!"

Natsu ignored the last part of what she said and shook his head, saying, "Nope!" Zera gained a triumphant look for a bit, before he continued with a grin on his face. "I also climbed up that big tree and hunted some. Would you like to see my catch?"

Mavis giggled at this, and clasped his hand in hers, then pulled him out the door happily. "Sure, Natsu-kun! Let's go!"

His cheeks were now matching his hair, as he complied immediately. Zera followed the two of them, now holding hands and blushing pink. She grinned mischievously, but also felt a slight twinge of jealousy.

She tried to ignore the slight twinge of jealousy. 'After all, he's practically a stranger!"

However, a part of her argued, "But he helped save you, and seems really nice!'

'A-Anyways, why should she had to be jealous? Their only holding hands...'

'You loooooovvvvveee him..." Apparently, Happy's voice can travel through time, space, and minds.

**Natsu POV**

The blonde, despite having lost her home earlier that day, was smiling happily. In the setting sun, her face practically glowed, being illuminated by a golden yellow.

For reasons the pinkette didn't understand, blood rushed to his face when he looked at her, walking hand in hand beside him. 'For my first human contact, this has been pretty nice...'

Grinning brightly, he led them to a group of bushes, and spread the leaves apart. "I wasn't able to catch a lot, but this should be enough for the three of us for now." he said, pointing to what he caught.

Mavis cheered, and glomped Natsu with stars in her eyes. Natsu was not ready for that, and was already somewhat tired. Therefore, the two fell over, with Mavis's head snuggled into his chest and Natsu blushing pink.

Zera, of course, decided to show up at this moment, having lagged behind a bit before.

Instantly, her face matched Natsu's, and she backed up, only to trip and land on her butt. "Ermm,... what are you doing, Mavis?!"

Giggling, Mavis rolled off of the pinkette and dusted herself off. "I hugged him, Zera! Anyways, look! Natsu-kun caught a bunch of food!" she exclaimed, pointing to the pile of said food.

Clasping her hands together, Zera cheered... until she thought of an important question. "Um, how are we going to cook it? Are there any cookbooks in the library, Mavis?"

Mavis nodded as she pulled out a cookbook from seemingly nowhere. "Yep! I have been very curious about what the ingredients are and how their used, so I've been reading about them! But all of these need fire to cook..."

"Oh, I can take care of that!" Natsu breathed in and puffed out his cheeks before, "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!"


	5. Chapter 5 Fiery Show

**Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. Been busy lately because of many reasons and because of that this chapter may be shorter than usual. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review it!**

**Mavis POV**

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Somehow having yelled out the name of his spell with flames bursting out of his mouth, Natsu grinned proudly as he observed his work. One of the boars he caught was now cooked, the inside now tender and juicy.

The two girls' jaws dropped. Mavis was the first to recover, eyes sparkling brightly and smiling widely. "That. Was. Awesome! Hehe, what else can you do?!" She asked, clasping her hands together. She was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

Zera blinked in bewilderment, and rubbed her eyes. "Is this an illusion?!" she wondered, not realizing she spoke out loud.

Natsu shook his head proudly, "Nope! This is definitely real!" he answered, as fire surrounded his hand suddenly. "I can light myself aflame! I'm immune to fire, of course. Oh! And I can eat flames!"

Giggling at the pinkette, Mavis glomped Natsu again, making sure not to knock him over again. Her eyes having stars sparkling in them as she chanted, "Show me! Show me! Show me!"

Zera agreed with Mavis grudgingly. "Well... It is pretty interesting... Could you show us?"

After Mavis let go of him, Natsu rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Then a magic circle appeared near his right arm, a fiery red color.

Zera watched in awe, enjoying the sight of the pink haired boy (though she won't admit it if asked), a thought struck her. 'Maybe I can get him to teach me Fire Magic!' Resolving herself to ask him later, she refocused on his spell.

As if on cue, he unleashed his spell, yelling out, "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" His hand caught flame right after, which Zera found ridiculous in how much there was. Mavis's eyes sparkled as she saw the amount of flames he made appear on his hand.

Although this was short lived, as they were still in a forest and he moved just enough as he punched his hand to lit an branch of an tree on fire along with some dry grass, spreading onto another tree and an bush not long after.

"Ermmm...Natsu? Can you put that out?" Zera requested as she tugged on his sleeve. "You said you could eat flames before, right?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head nervously as he chuckled. "Oh hehe, I guess I forgot to mention that I can't eat my own fire..."

Zera froze as he said this, then tried to whack Natsu who moved out of the way just in time. "WE'RE IN A FOREST! IF YOUR GOING TO MAKE A HUGE FIRE, AT LEAST DO IT WHEN YOU CAN ACTUALLY PUT IT OUT!" She yelled as she chased Natsu around furiously. Mavis observed the interaction quietly, as she giggled softly. The two of them we're both smiling brightly if you looked closely enough.

Meanwhile, the fire was becoming a bonfire in the background, either completely forgotten (or just ignored) by the trio.

Thankfully, the fire soon went out on its own, due to the moist nature of the environment and being suffocated. Luckily, Mavis had the thought to get the food out of the way of the fire. As such, all that was left of what was burned by the fire was a large clearing relatively close to the library. It was still smoking as the trio stood in front of the scene, which was caused by a certain salmon haired boy.

Right now the salmon haired boy was eating chips that were salvaged from the guild ruins as if nothing happened. "Well, at least we now know where we're gonna build our house." He said jokingly.

"...Well, your not wrong... But don't think your of the hook yet, pinky!" Zera replied as she pinched his cheek.

"You can build a house?! That's so cool!" Mavis squealed as her eyes sparkled again.

"Do your eyes always sparkle that much?" Natsu wondered, as he looked at her eyes intently.

"Yup! They do!" She smiled and giggled as she answered Natsu.

The dragon slayer shook his head exasperatedly, before his signature grin popped up onto his face again. "Let's head to the library for now..."

The two girls nodded in agreement and followed him, talking idly.

Mavis, of course, was the first one to pipe up. "Hey Zera, what's your special thing?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean, Mavis?"

"You know, your special thing? Natsu has his signature grin, and my eyes sparkle! What about you?" Mavis clarified as her eyes were sparkling in anticipation of her answer.

As Zera tapped her chin deep in thought, Natsu spoke up. "What about chasing me around? Your really good at that. Scary, but still, quite well." he suggested absentmindedly, unaware of the dark aura now surrounding Zera until it was to late. "Gahhhhhh!"

Mavis watched Zera chase Natsu once more, leaving a dust trail in their wake. "Well, Natsu was right on that one!" She giggled, before giving chase after the two. "Wait up, you two!" After they ran on for a bit more, Natsu and Zera both stopped suddenly, which confused Mavis. As she was about to ask them about it, she noticed why.

Just ahead of them was an mage dressed in blue, just like the ones that attacked them before. Unfortunately for them, since they spotted him he noticed them as well. "Well, this was easier than I thought. Sent here to find some weapon and I guess it is one of you three. Since I don't know I'll get rid of each of you!"

He pulled out five knives, three in his right hand and two in his left, preparing his magic that he can manipulate the trajectory and speed of with the wind to wound them enough so he could capture them.

(I'm going to give an quick explanation of his magic. Basically he can use wind to support anything he throws by having it be pushed in the direction he wants as long as its within his vision since its harder for him to manipulate the wind where he wants it without seeing his target)

He chucks two of the knives around the three children so the knives only landed in front of them. "Make any foolish moves and I will wound you more than just a bit. Taking you back will at least satisfy the Boss." He begins to slowly move closer to the trio, daggers in hand.

Though him getting closer was an mistake, as soon as he got close enough Natsu head butted him hard. Making him fall unconscious immediately afterwards. "Uhhh maybe I hit him too hard."

Mavis giggled as she looked down at the unconscious mage. "Maybe, but all that matters is that he won't be getting up any time soon."

Zera just laughs as she looks at Natsu. "Well, at least now I know for sure your just an hard headed moron."

Mavis just giggles as Zera and Natsu get into another fight with each other.

**Also, I know this was an old chapter decided to update it a bit as an sorry for being gone so long. I'll get the next chapter out as quick as I can for you guys and girls!**


End file.
